15 Years Later
by puckleberry4ever
Summary: This is a sequel to Not Double Trouble Triple Trouble and it takes 15 years in the future.I DO NOT OWN GLEE AND RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE! IS ON A BREAK UNTIL I GET MY INSPIRATION FOR IT BACK!
1. Prologue

**Hey im back people with the sequel of Not Double Trouble Triple Trouble hope you like it. :) okay so here are the families and everyone's ages and other info:**

**Moon Family- Parents: Quinn Moon is 33 and Austin moon is 32 Kids: Male 14 Taylor Austin Moon Male 12 Logan Finn Hudson-Fabray Female 9 Jessica Lucy Moon**

**Other Info: Logan is Finn's kid Quinn Cheated on Austin 12 years ago but they worked it out they live in LA and Taylor dates Kylie Puckerman**

**Puckerman Family- Parents: Rachel Puckerman 32 Noah Puckerman 33 Kids: Male 15 Gabriel Clay Puckerman Female 15 Kylie Caroline Puckerman Male 15 Colby Stan Puckerman Female 9 Lilly Shay Puckerman **

**Other info: Rachel is Famous and Gabriel is gay they live in LA**

**Lopez Family: Parents: Santana Lopez 33 Brittany Lopez 33 Kids: Female 3 Candy Rose Lopez **

**Other info: They live in Hollywood and Brittany is pregnant **

**Anderson Family- Parents: Kurt Anderson 32 Blaine Anderson 31 Kids they did have a donor: Male 11 Greg Lenny Anderson Female 6 Barbra Katy Anderson **

**Other info: They live in LA next door to the Puckerman family and Taylor and Logan are best friends **

**Evans Family: Sam Evans 32 Single kids: Female 5 Starr Lynn Evans **

**Other info: Sam's wife Starr died giving birth now he lives across from Rachel and Puck**

**Jones Family: Mercedes Jones 33 Kids: Male 8 Jake Kurt Jones Female 8 Mandy Cidny Jones**

**Other info: She lives In Hollywood and had a one night stand that resulted in having twins **

**Important : Finn is dead he dies 10 years ago in a car crash and no one knows what happen to Artie,Tine and Beth goes to the Same school as The Puckerman kids and her brother goes there two.**

**Here's the chapter:**

* * *

_Kylie Pov,_

I walk into school with my Black leather jacket and black leather boots with my two brothers most People say im like my dad after all i am a Puckerman.

" Hey Faggot." Nathan St James sneers at my brother as we walk down the hall. Gabriel goes to say something but i cut him off.

" St James go some where with yourself." I yell at him defending my Beth Nathan's older sister walks up next to her brother.

" Nathan are these freaks bothering you?" Beth asks flipping her blonde long hair and rolling her hazel eyes she looks nothing like Nathan.

" Yah the faggot tripped me." Nathan says pointing to Gabriel Beth goes to say something but Gabriel does first

" No i did not." Gabriel Sneers. Beth steps closer to Gabriel and points a finger in his face.

" Stay away from my Brother Puckerman Or else." Beth says glaring at Gabriel

" Or what?" i ask with a she gets in my face Colby was gone by now in class he hates drama

" Ill Make not just his life a living hell but yours and Colby's to." She sneers

" Well if your brother wasn't such a homophobic Ass hole we wouldn't be here." I say to her we were face to face slaps me.

" Wrong Choice Slut." i say as i lunge i was on top of her punching her in the face until the principal breaks it up.

" St James Puckerman My office now." Principal Smith Yells at us i look at Beth she had two black eyes and a bloody lip but i didn't have have a scratch on both sit down on the office without a word.

" So Ms. St James im calling your dad first because from what i know your mom is out of the country." says and Beth .Smith calls him then calls my mom and dad but her dad gets here first.

" What the hell happened?" The curly hair dude asks with fury

" Well it seems here that Your Daughter and got into a fight." says he freezes when she says my last name then looks at me in shock.

" Why?" The dude asks still shocked

" Your Son is a Homophobic Ass Hole he called my brother a fucking fag lucky my dad isnt here and your daughter slapped me." i say rolling my eyes He goes to say something but mom and dad walk in.

_Rachel Pov,_

" Jesse?" I ask shocked and he looks at me and Noah freezes when he see's the blonde girl sitting next to kylie with two black eyes.

" Hello Rachel and Puck." he says kindly then Kylie speaks

" You know him mom?" Kylie asks in shock

" Yah Ex Boyfriend." i say simply not trying to go into full detail how he's my step father sitting down next to Noah

" So what happened and why?" Noah says looking at Kylie avoiding eye contact with Beth

" That Bitch's Brother called Gab A faggot then she slapped me." Kylie says and my eyes wide and so do Noah's

" Where is this Ass hole?" Noah sneers and Jesse cuts in

" Don't talk about my son Puckerman and your wife's brother." Jesse says with a smirk and i freeze so does Noah.

" Mom what is he talking about?" Kylie asks as stares at everyone i go to say something but Noah cuts me off.

" Well You see Beth's "mom" is Rachel's Mom Beth did you know your adopted?" Noah asks looking at the girl

" Yes but i don't know my bio mom or dad how did you know that?" She asks with a sad smile.

" Im Your Biological Dad." Noah says and shocks everyone except me and Jesse

" What your my dad? Do you got a picture of my mom?" She asks with a smile Kylie wasn't pleased neither was Jesse Noah nods and shows her a picture of Quinn.

" She's pretty so How may siblings do i have?" Beth asks still holding the picture of quinn

" On your mom's side you have 2 brothers and 1 sister Taylor,Logan and Jessica then On my side you have 2 sisters and 2 brothers 3 you already know Gabriel,Colby and Kylie then you have Lilly so 7 siblings." Noah says with a smile

" Cool." beth says Kylie shakes her head Trying to hide the tears and runs out.

* * *

**So Hope you like it so far**


	2. Enchanted

**So Hope everyone's liking my GO ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR WHAT COUPLE I SHOULD DO FOR MY NEXT STORY OR PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW HERE ARE THE OPTIONS..**

**Puckleberry**

**Samchel**

**Pezberry**

**Faberry**

**StBerry**

**Please vote so here's the chapter -**

* * *

_Noah Pov,_

I run out of the office after Kylie.

" Kylie sweet heart whats wrong?." I ask as i see her slide down the lockers sobing .I walk up to her

" She get's everything." Kylie sobs as i sit next to her

" Who?" i ask as i try to hold my crying daughter

" Beth she gets everything she always does." Kylie says still crying

" oh what did she do to you?" i ask looking around

" She bullies everyone and makes my life a living hell i didn't want to punch her but she is always being a bitch." Kylie says as she wipes her eyes she is alot like me but has depression issues she goes to therapy for.

" Im sorry sweet heart." i say kissing her on the head. Kylie looks at me for a moment with a smile then it drops.

" You love her more don't you?" Kylie asks with a frown

" No i love you both equally." i say looking at her she starts to cry again

" No she is the perfect daughter flawless face like aunt Quinny hazel eyes shes tall and skinny and is a cheerleader While i have a huge nose and im not skinny Im not a cheerleader im a freaking girl who has a criminal record already at 15 i bet you wish you never had me." Kylie sobs i look at my broken daughter in front of me her hazel eyes filled with tears but who broke her?

" No Kylie i love you your perfect." i say trying to comfort her she gets up and glares at me

" No you don't you love Beth what was i replacement of her Puck? im sorry im not some blonde perfect cheerleader sorry i failed you and the only 5 people who actually give a fuck are Mom,Taylor,Gabe,Colby and Lily they love me." Kylie sneers her hazel eyes now filled with hurt and anger i couldn't believe she called me puck she has never called me that.

" You are not a replacement of Beth Kylie okay." i say hugging her and she stops crying

" Im sorry dad." she says hugging me as i bring her back to to the office.

" It's Okay." i say as we walk in and all eyes were on us.

" Okay i was just saying both girls are suspended for 3 days." The principal says and Kylie and Beth roll there eyes and except the punishment so i take kylie home cause Rachel has a photo shot.

_Kylie Pov,_

When i get home i go to Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt's house to hang out with them.

" Hey don't you have school?" Uncle Blaine asks as i walk in

" I got suspended." i say simply sitting on there blue couch As Uncle Kurt walks in.

" What did you do now?" Uncle Kurt asks and i smirk

" I punched a girl named Beth St James in the face." i says calmly

" Quinn and your dad's Daughter?" Uncle Kurt asks in shock

" Yah just found that out today but she's a total bitch." i say putting my feet on there coffee table

" Feet off the table." Uncle Blaine says drinking his soda

" Buzz kill." i say taking my feet off the table and we talk until there kids get home.

" Hey Kylie." Greg and Barbra say as they walk in the door

" Hey guys well im going to see Taylor." i say as i grab my skateboard near the door and ride it two blocks away to Aunt Quinn and Uncle Austin's house.

" Hey babe." Taylor says as he answers the door

" Hey um i kinda wrote a song for you." i say blushing as i walk in

" Okay sing it." he says with a smile i agree and start the beat on the piano in his living room

There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

When i was done he kisses me..

* * *

**So sorry it was kinda sucky please vote for witch couple i should write about please **


	3. interview

**so i haven't been having any inspiration for this story at all so bare with me guys there will be puckleberry this chapter...**

* * *

_Rachel Pov,_

i get ready for my interview with rose Hill waiting for Noah to drive me to the Santana is waiting she is my manger and does a great job to.

" Kids." i call as i grab my stuff kylie was off with Taylor.

" What mom? i was texting my boyfriend." Gabriel whines as he and his siblings walk in.

" Just wanted to tel you im off to the interview." i say kissing there heads

" Mom how long will this take?" colby asks running his hair threw is Mohawk he is just like his dad.

" Only a few hours watch lily while im gone." i say walking towards the stairs.

" Ma no i don't like him." my daughter whines stomping her feet i rule my eyes at the 9 year old girl she is just like me but has a bad temper.

" Noah." i call as he runs down the stairs.

" Im here okay guys don't do anything i would do." Noah warns

" Can i go out with my boyfriend?" Gab asks quickly

" Sure cob watch lily while where gone." Noah says as we walk out

" so you ready to have your first real interview with me?" i ask him as we get in the car

" Yah it should be fun." he says pulling out of the drive way

" Yah i just hope there is not a lot of drama." i say as we near the place it is only 5 minutes away from are house.

" What you crave drama." Noah says in surprise i ignore the comment as we pull in.

" Auntie Rachel." Candy screams running to the car as we get out with Santana trailing behind her.

" hi candy how is my favorite niece?" i ask as i pick her up

" Im great." she says simply

" So B today after some questions you and Puckerman over here are going to sing a duet." Santana says as we near the stage and wit to be called.i nod

" Welcome Rachel and Noah Puckerman." Rose says as we walk on stage. the crowd cheers

" So guys i have a few questions before you sing is that alright?" she asks we both nod

" Okay well first Rachel how is the movie you are in coming along?" she ask as we get comfy

" Um great should be out in threats next year." i say with a smile

" Okay so Noah how is it being a father of 5?" she asks we both look surprised

" How do you know i have 5 kids?" he asks in shock

" a source told me also is it true you have a brother Rachel?" She asks i just stare in shock again

" Half brother." i correct her

" So its true also is it true the father of your brother is your ex?" she asks i could see Noah getting angry

" Yes." i snap at her

" Okay Puck how do you feel about your daughter having his last name?" She asks with a smirk as he clenches his jaw

" Just wonderful." he says sarcastically

" How would you feel about him being here?" she asks as the very moment as he walks on stage

" What is he doing here?" i ask angrily

" So Jesse its true you used to date Rachel?" she asks ignoring my question

" Yes." he says simply

" Okay so Puck how did you meet Jesse?" she asks as he sighs in frustration

" He egged my car and i beat the hell out of him." he says with a smirk still slightly angry

" Wow that's some way to meet." she says looking at Jesse

" yah." Jesse says looking embarrassed

" So what is your son's name Jesse?" she asks with a smile

" Nathan Frat St James very nice boy. " he says proudly Rose goes to ask the next question but is interrupted by Noah.

" Not Really he called my son a fag." Noah Sneers

" So which one is gay Gabriel or Colby?" She ask getting interested

" Gabriel im proud of my little boy." i say proudly

" So Noah how do you feel about that?" She ask Noah who was glaring at Jesse

" I don't care as long as he is happy he is still a stud like his dad." Noah says with a smirk

" Okay so Jesse you are married to Rachel's mom right?" she asks he just nods once

" How do you feel about that Rachel?" she asks looking at Jesse still

" Honestly i think it's disgusting he married and had a kid with my mom after dating me." i say bluntly

" Okay one more question before the song Noah how do you feel about all of this?" she asks Noah

" Well im Pissed Beth has his last name and i think it's foul he married my wife's mother." he says bluntly also

" Okay so what will you guys be singing?" she asks as we stand up

" Need you now." he says with a smile and grabs his guitar

Picture perfect memories  
Scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause  
I can't fight it anymore

And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now

And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey  
Can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping  
In the way you did before

And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one  
I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now

And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now

Whoa, whoa  
Guess I'd rather hurt  
Than feel nothing at all

It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call  
But I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now

And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now

Oh baby, I need you now

after they clap we leave stage.

* * *

**Sorry i know im slacking just tired please review**


End file.
